


Soulmate Au prompt I'm to lazy to write.

by At_the_moment



Series: Ficlet Polls [1]
Category: Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Links to actual stories and authors' profiles in proceeding chapters, M/M, Not an acutal story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmate AU: Shits written on your skin and its considered improper to see the words of another person if they are not your soulmate. So when these two idiots have a tickle fight one ends up seeing the other’s words. I’m thinking the words are what the soulmate is thinking at the moment and they change accordingly.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. **** ~~~~

I honestly don't know, and this doesn't have to be a septiplier prompt but I think these two idiots getting into a tickle fight and finding out their soulmates would be a cute little one-shot. Who knows, maybe after the other two stories I have posted are finished I might write this one. The discovery could lead to cuddles on the couch or even smut. I don't know. I don't do smut so if I write it, it won't have smut. Just saying. So yeah, this is short but I'm sending out this prompt in hopes that someone, anyone will be brave enough to take it.

Long live the Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!


	2. The story has been made People! AngelWingsandBrokenThings Version

Holy shit I didn't think anyone would pick this up.

Okay so [AngelWingsandBrokenThings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings) took up the prompt and they did a wonderful job omg! I can't thank you enough for doing that, it made me so happy to read it! I've also read your other septiplier stories and their amazing too! Other readers you can find them if you click on their colored name.

Here's the link if you can't find the prompt story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7978540

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

So, just because one person did the prompt doesn't mean others can't. Angel did an amazing job and I honestly would love to see other interpretations (is that greedy?) so don't think that this has to be the only story for this prompt. It's open to everyone. If others end up making stories out of this I'll just add chapters to this specifically for the links to them. But if [AngelWingsandBrokenThings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings) is the only one then that's fine, it was amazing, I cannot praise this work enough. So once again, thank you so much for writing it!

Long live the Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm! **** ~~~~


	3. Azlinne's Version

Someone else has taken up the prompt, though unfinished! Azlinne has put a little prompt of their own on their fanfiction 'Promos and Story Starts'.

You can get to their profile using this link: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne.

And link to the beginning of their story using this link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7944208/chapters/18161245

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Their story is, as the title states, are starts to stories that they may be unable to finish, and if you find one you enjoy you may take the promo and start your own story! So I suggest reading through all of them! (especially the beginning chapter if you want to write any of the stories!) Their version of the prompt is insanely adorable and has a great beginning!

Long live the MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm!

 

P.S. if you haven't noticed I try to use gender neutral pronouns so I don't accidentally call someone a boy or girl when they're not. So yeah, that's a thing.


	4. TideNightWalker's Version

Another one has been made by the lovely [TideNightWalker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/TideNightWalker)! They went in a different direction and I enjoyed the humor in this one.

Link to the profile is the Name above this sentence ^

Link to story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7985365/chapters/18271963

MMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm

The fact that I have inspired at least one person, is amazing for me. Thank you all for writing these things because of a stupid prompt I didn't have any motivation to write. Yall are awesome!

Long live the MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmM

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jar Of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985365) by [also_ryatt (TideNightWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/also_ryatt)




End file.
